Legend of The Super Naruto
by TentailedJackalofDoom
Summary: Naruto is blessed by 2 goddesses, and two formerly mortal women. He gains four mothers and the power of the Saiyan race. How will the Naruto world respond to a super powerful, almost godly Naruto? Main Paring is NarutoxKurenai, but will be a harem. Up to you guys how many girls in said harem. Being Rewritten and will be under a new title
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A blonde haired boy could be seen staring up at the sky, as he lay on his back facing the sky.

His shiny blue eyes watching as few clouds floated by lazily.

In his hand being gripped tightly was a piece of paper, with a strange symbol on it.

This boy had short spiky blonde hair, and sparkling baby blue eyes. His face was round, showing that his face still much of his baby fat there. His skin was tan, while on each side of his face was three whisker like marks. He was dressed in a bright neon orange jacket, with blue elbows and a large orange swirl on the back. A black shirt could be seen underneath that. He had on equally bright orange and blue pants. Strapped to his left leg was a white strap connected to a black pouch. On his feet were blue sandals. On his forehead was a blue clothed headband, with a metal plate in the middle of said cloth. Carved into this plate was what looked like a leaf, with a swirl.

This 13 year old boy is (Namikaze) Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato the famed Yellow Flash, and Uzumaki Kushina the famed red death.

He is also the unwilling human sacrifice to the dreaded Kyuubi-no-Kitsune.

His life had been shit since his own father sealed said beast into him. His mother had died giving birth to him. When the boy turned 6 he was entered into the academy and was constantly sabotaged by his so called instructor resulting in him failing twice.

It wasn t until he turned 12 that he gained a instructor who was fair, and treated everyone the same.

He still ended up failing the genin exam, because of one of the requirements being that you be able to create a illusionary clone. He had way to much chakra to do that, so he was failed.

He was then tricked by a traitor into stealing an important scroll to the village, and learned a powerful forbidden jutsu known as the Shadow Clone Jutsu. This allowed him to create solid clones of himself. The traitor and his sensei would then battle, after the traitor would inform him of his tenant.

Naruto would then overhear a conversation between the two, and would save Iruka's life.

Who would then give Naruto his headband, and make him a genin. Naruto then had a talk with the Hokage, and was happy to know that he wasn t a demon.

The next day he would be placed on a team with his now former crush Haruno Sakura, and his rival Uchiha Sasuke.

They would be placed under one Hatake Kakashi an very accomplished elite jonin. Naruto thought the man was finally going to be the person who was fair. Turned out he was dead wrong as the man not only pampered Uchiha, but he also ignored Naruto and Sakura.

The team would do many D-rank missions, including the one most people feared, the capture Tora mission.

He honestly did not see why people feared such a sweet cat. Anyway their next mission would go from a simple C-rank into an A-rank mission because of the client lying, and the team being attacked by two missing ninja, ranked C.

The team would then continue the mission, and be attacked by an A-rank missing ninja named Momochi Zabuza. Kakashi barely beat the man, and then the team was introduced to tree climbing. This happened for a week, when the rematch finally happened. Naruto had to save Sasuke from a Hyoton slinging Haku. That was his first life, his next would come in the form of a not even tired Zabuza. Zabuza had beat his sensei like he stole something. Naruto barely managed to kill Zabuza, when the reason for the entire mess showed up. Gato a fat stupid arrogant bastard, that Naruto gladly gutted with Zabuza s massive sword, which he then sealed into a scroll and hid

Once they got back from this mission, Kakashi gave Sasuke the credit for killing Haku, while he took the credit for killing Zabuza. Too bad for the two pricks, Tazuna had already sent the true version of events to the Hokage, who gave all of the money to Naruto, who flipped off both pricks and the pink haired banshee.

A week later and Kakashi was teaching Sasuke how to use his doujutsu while making Naruto spar with the prick. He tried to make Naruto not use any of his jutsu but Naruto wasn t having any of it. Today he had decided to not even go to the so called team meeting. Instead he went to a quite training ground in the village and watched the clouds.

He also discovered a seal on the back of his jacket designed to hinder his progress. He was livid as he knew that only Kakashi could ve placed the seal, as the man had patted him on the back, way to many times. So here he was trying to figure out what to do. He closing his eyes sighed and laid his head down flat on the field. He did this for a few minutes but then slowly opened his eyes.

Said eyes widened to epic sizes as he was no longer on the training field. In fact he wasn t even sure he was still in konoha. He could feel the cold white grass on his back, and could see the tall snow covered trees. He sitting up gained wide eyes, spotting the gorgeous clouds above his head, snow falling down and covering the land. He was wondering what was going on, when his eyes widened feeling four chakra signatures approaching his location.

The first two were giant, like an ocean of chakra, while the other two were still large but, not so much.

He was about to get up, when four females appeared. The first female appeared to be in her early 30 s, with long flowing silky blonde hair. Her eyes were a stunning light blue. Her skin was a dark blue almost purple. She was dressed in a high collared red kimono. Her chakra signature was out of this world.

The next woman also appeared to be in her early 30 s with short spiky fire like black hair. Her skin was fair, and her eyes were a deep and terrifying red. She was dressed in a black tank top, that showed off her very strong looking arms. Black pants, with rips at the knees, and a chain connected to a belt around her waist. On her feet were black high top converses. Like the first woman her chakra signature was out of this world.

The third woman appeared to be in her mid 20 s with long flowing red hair, tied back by a orange hair clip. Her skin was fair, and her eyes were the same blue as his. This woman was dressed in a yellow and green housedress. She was smiling like she had just hit the lottery or something. Her chakra signature was large kinda like his jiji, but seemed to be more potent.

The last woman appeared to be in her late 30 s with long flowing black hair. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were the infamous Uchiha Sharingan, except hers felt more powerful. She was dressed in a simple black suit, with many red plates making something like a samurai s armor. On each shoulder the Uchiha Clan symbol could be seen. She was looking at him with thinly veiled interest. Did he forget to mention that all four women were simply gorgeous, as he d never seen women as beautiful, as breathtaking, as mind numbing, as drool deserving as them. The first woman smiling blurred to him and pulled him into a deep, tight and loving hug.

She smiling said "You're finally ready."

Naruto managing to escape for the very pleasant hug of death asked "What are you talking about, who are you four, and where Icha, Icha paradise am I?"

The woman hearing this blinked about six times, before Naruto blanched feeling four huge sources of killing intent wash down on him. He gulping wondered what he had said.

The red headed woman with her hair floating behind her and a sickly sweet smile on her face asked "What do you know about that wretched book Naruto-kun?"

Naruto not even wanting to know how she knew his name said "Jiji let s me read it when he needs me to be calm. I don t really think it s a bad book, it just has way to much smut and not enough plotline or sudden dramatic twists."

The woman who had been hugging him hearing this pulled out a list and scratched something out. She then said "You just made your time move up Sarutobi Hiruzen for allowing Naruto-kun to read such trash."

Naruto wanted to sweat drop, but decided to ask "Really would like to know where I am and who you four are?"

The second woman shaking her head, sat down in the snowy grass and said "Sit down, and we ll explain everything."

Naruto was about to take a seat in the grass, when the blonde said "o not in the grass, in one our laps. Possibly mine."

Naruto blinked hearing this, when the red head said "No way he's gonna sit in my lap, I'm his mother." The fourth woman rolling her eyes said "No he will be sitting in my lap, as I am obviously the best person's lap to sit in, not to mention who wouldn't want to sit in the lap of the legendary Uchiha Madara."

Naruto felt his eyes widen hearing this. The second woman sighing said "You three are idiots he s going to be sitting in my lap because I m the most attractive."

The other three woman hearing this turned to her and with flames in their eyes shouted "NO I'M THE MOST ATTRACTIVE!

" Naruto did sweat drop when all four women broke into a loud, and very violent argument.

Shaking his head he said "I think Shikamaru has it right. Women are troublesome. He then walking over to the fight said I ll be sitting in the lap of the one who stops fighting first."

The fight stopped, and Naruto sighed seeing that he had solved the problem.

He then sitting down in the lap of the Uchiha, as she had stopped fighting first, looked the second woman who was pouting in the eyes and said "Explain please."

She loosing her pout and gaining a serious face said "Alright my name is Asura and I am the goddess of life, and queen of angels. The woman with the blonde hair is Kira one true goddess of death, and queen of shinigami. The red head is your birth mother who died giving birth to you Uzumaki Kushina. As you know the last one, the one whose lap you are sitting in is Uchiha Madara, who is indeed a woman."

Naruto was shocked hearing this, but it did explain the chakra reserves of the first two.

Asura said "Your location is the forest of beginnings hidden deep within the universe guarded by the world destroying demon Trigon, and the all seeing eyes of Thanos. Really your entire body is here, while in the real world, a carbon copy of you is being escorted to hospital, after Uchiha Sasuke supposedly attacked you with the killing jutsu of Hatake Kakashi. Don t worry it didn t really happen. It s just to get you off of that so called team. As for the reason you are here. Well I and my sister decided it was high time you got your reward for all of the shit you were put through."

Kira with soft eyes said "We actually had to think extremely hard on what to get you, as you aren t like any mortal we have ever met. You don t seek power, if you do it s to protect the people precious to you. You don t care for money, as your philosophy is that more money, more problems. You don t want fame, as it leads to false prophets. The thing that you do seek, that you crave, is love, but not just any love. The unyielding love of a mother."

Asura picking up here said "Thus we have decide to give you multiple rewards. The most important will be the love of not one, but four mothers. You will also be gaining power like none other, wealth to match your pure soul, and eventually will be famous."

Kira spotting the look on his face said "Before you start thinking to much let me explain what we mean. The power you will be gaining will be a new form, several new and old bloodlines, and the touch of death herself. The wealth you will be gaining will be from the Uzumaki, and Uchiha clan bank accounts, along with that of the Namikaze clan accounts. The fame will come from your many heroic deeds."

Naruto blinked hearing this. Asura said "Now I m sure you can guess who your four mothers are going to be."

Naruto nodding said "You four."

Kira nodded and said "Correct. Now in order for this to happen a very ancient ritual must be performed, and the forest of beginnings is exactly where it needs to happen." Asura said "The ritual takes the blood of two gods, and angel, and a former jinchuriki, and combines then in the subject of the ritual. Once inside of the subject, the blood of the former jinchuriki, opens up all chakra pathways, along with the DNA. The chakra of the angel purifies any vile or evil presences inside of said subject. The blood of the first god then rewrites the subjects DNA, and if necessary fixes any damage to the subject. The blood of the second god will then evolve the subject and round off what the other blood didn t do. The entire time this is happening the subject will be in the worst pain it has ever felt."

Naruto hearing this blinked already letting his brain put the pieces together. Kira then said "While you re going through the ritual, we will be explaining the many bloodlines you gain."

Naruto gained wide eyes when he found himself flat out on his back, wearing only his orange toad covered boxers. He also had a hole in both of his palms. All four women then cutting their hands let blood pour into Naruto s gaping hands.

Kira and Asura with their eyes closed said "Let the blood ritual begin."

Naruto turning his head watched as the blood from the four women entered the holes in his hands and witnesses as the holes closed up with a loud sizzle. He then felt his body start to burn, and let out an unearthly scream of pure agony.

Feeling his head be set in someone's lap he heard Madara say "The first of your new bloodlines and most likely the best is the Sharingan. Unlike that arrogant twit you will be blessed with a fully matured version of said doujutsu. Not only that but it will be fully evolved meaning not only will you have the hidden Mangekyou Sharingan, but will have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and will be the only other being to ever posses the Angelic Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. This gives you the power to wield the light itself as a weapon or shield. It will also allow you to actually see the future, and can copy even bloodline jutsu. Of course you will most likely gain an ability unique to you. My unique ability is the ability to wield the stars."

Naruto bit his lip hearing this. He then heard Kushina snort and say "The second of your new bloodlines is the legendary Uzumaki chains. With these you will be able to subdue demons, and render any range attack useless. Yours will be special as they will be able to literally turn living breathing people into your living puppets. The cool part is that you can break off the chains, and leave them in the people, and be able to control them no matter how far you may be."

Naruto actually thought that might come in hand. Kira then said "I m going to tell you about 8 more of your bloodlines, 6 of said bloodlines being related to elements. You will be gaining the Hyoton, to a greater and more powerful extent then Haku Yuki. Mokuton, again more powerful then Hashirama Senju. Yoton, most powerful in the world. Fuuton, I have a strong feeling you re going to have fun with this one. Ranton which unlike the normal version will literally allow you to summon deadly storms. Shoton which will allow you to create crystal attacks. The seventh is a almost extinct bloodline wielded by the blood crazed Kaguya clan. The Shikotsumyaku otherwise known as the Dead Bone Pulse. The eight will most likely make the Inuzuka clan and maybe the dog summons worship you. It is something called Lycanthrope, which basically means you will have the ability to transform into a uber powerful bi-pedal wolf, with enough bite force that you could bite through a sixteen solid steel plates."

Naruto hearing this could picture Kiba kissing the ground he walked. Asura then said "I will explain your last 5 bloodlines and your new form. The first is something called the Soul Slayer. This allows you to create and wield weapons crafted from the very souls of men and women. You automatically have three with you, well four if you include the sword you got from Zabuza Momochi. They are Senbonzakura, Zangetsu, Ryujin Jaka, and Giratina. The next bloodline is derived from an extinct race of aliens know as the saiyans and their exterminator Frieza. You basically gain an insane amount of power, tougher skin, and it s harder to harm any part of you. You also gain a few transformations from this. Two of such, you have already unlocked. The Super Saiyan and the Super Saiyan 2. The first form was unlocked when you learned of Uchiha Mikoto s death at the hands of her son Uchiha Itachi. The second form was unlocked when you thought that Haku had killed Sasuke. Then we have the bloodline that allows you to coat your entire body in a solid coating of chakra absorbing metal. With enough practice you could probably make armor from the metal, and push your elements through it. The fourth bloodline is something that Namikaze Minato unknowingly created with his Hirashin no Jutsu. You can literally flash anywhere you have seen, or where someone you know places a marker. The last bloodline will make your genjutsu skills invincible. It s derived from the ancient and lost power of the Sirens. Not only will your attractive features shine brightly, but your voice no matter if you re singing or not will ensnare the minds of any who listen. Combine this with the Sharingan and you re basically bend reality to your will. As for the form, you will become the one and only Angelic Devil. In this form, you will gain wings made, that will be covered in pure energy. Every ounce of your body will be enhanced, and all pain will be wiped away until the end of the transformation. You will also gain the armor of Madara with some additions and will gain a spear and shield."

Naruto groaned as his body was almost done with the ritual. Kira giggling said "The ritual is almost done. It seems as though the Kyuubi has been purged from your body, but somehow it s chakra has been purified. This means you have gained another form. This form is what shall be known as the Full Devil form. It s basically the same as the first form, but you gain a chain and several shuriken."

Finally the pain stopped, and Naruto leaned up. Staring Madara in the eyes he asked "Will I be getting scrolls that detail how to use my new bloodlines?"

Kushina nodding said "Yes Sochi-kun you will. Now your time is up. You re going back to the real world. Stop eating so much ramen, eat more healthy, make real friends, don t gamble, don t drink alcoholic beverages, stay away from fan-girls. Don t take crazy risk, train hard, and most importantly don t you ever become a dirty pervert."

He sweat dropping said "Hai Kaa-sama."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo it's Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom here bringing you the second chapter of The Legend of the Super Naruto. In this chapter we witness Naruto's super saiyan form, and a spar between his new teammates two OC's. We also enter the chunin exams. Find out what happens and why Hitomi is blushing.**

**Review or Godzilla will crush your city and become your new father!**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto feeling himself wake up, sat up and yawned. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked spotting Sarutobi Hiruzen sitting in a chair not far from him reading Icha, Icha. He feeling something move, looked down, and smiled spotting Konohamaru and his little friends in the bed cuddled up next to him.

He blinked spotting all of the flowers and get well cards sitting on a table not to far from him. He turning to Sarutobi asked "Old man how long have I been out, what's up with all of the get well cards and flower, why are you being an open pervert, and why are my future genin students cuddled up next to me?"

Sarutobi quickly putting his book away coughed and said "You've been out for three days. The cards and flowers come from the village, specifically the civilian council. You see after the Uchiha attacked you, Kakashi rushed you to the hospital. You were quickly loosing a lot of blood, as the arrogant unstable boy barely missed your heart. Anyway, a few of the nurses seeing that you would need a blood transfusion, asked me to run a DNA test on you. They did and imagine my surprise when they discover that your grandmother is none other then my old student Senju Tsunade. Who once I informed of said test, and what happened to you, rushed here, with her student, and pet pig. She fixed you up, and kicked Kakashi's ass. Anyway the civilian council once they found out who your grandmother was instantly started to kiss your ass. I'm not being an open pervert, I'm just relaxing after a long day of the evil paperwork. As for those three, once they found out what happened to you, they not only pranked Sasuke, but made him a target of his fan club."

Naruto hearing this blinked not once, not twice, not even thrice, he blinked four times. Shaking his head he then with a serious look in his blue eyes asked "Are you telling me that my grandmother is **the** legendary Senju Tsunade, the slug princess, and best medical ninja ever?"

Sarutobi was about to answer when the room door opened and in walked said woman with a proud and happy smile on her face. She walking over to him sat down on the bed and wrapped him a very tight and gentle hug.

He hugging her back, basked in the warmth she was emitting. Tsunade ending the hug turned to Sarutobi and asked "Did you tell him yet?"

Sarutobi shaking his head asked "How am I supposed to tell him when you interrupt me?"

Tsunade rolling her eyes said "Don't worry old man I'll tell him, you should get back to your horrible paperwork."

Sarutobi shivering walked out the door to face said enemy.

Tsunade turning to Naruto smiled and said "What sensei was supposed to tell you is that you've been placed on a new team. Your new sensei is Uzuki Yuago formerly of the anbu core. Your teammates are Hyuga Hiori and Aburame Loki. As for your former spot on team seven it's been filled by one Shimura Sai. Now you have a week before the chunin exams, which the council wants your team entered in, well more like you, along with the Uchiha boy. Don't worry your team has been doing the necessary D-ranks to enter said exams. Also all of your stuff has been moved to the Senju estate."

Naruto hearing this smiled and asked "When can I leave?"

Tsunade shaking her head said "Now, but you should probably wake the brats up first."

Naruto nodding, shook the three kids up and said "Alright you three it's check out time, so that means go home. Boss has things to do."

Konohamaru shooting up first said "Yes boss. Come on guys we have a few hours before the sun comes up. Let's prank the Uchiha."

Moegi hopping up nodded and said "Yeah let's tar and feather him, then spray him with dog pee, and then duck tape him to his bed, then put super glue on his hands, then shave all of his hair off, then give him super spicy food."

Udon hopping up pushed his glasses up and said "Yeah let's cover him with dog pheromones, then put some worms in his food, then spray paint him orange, then hack his security system, then get some strong kunoichi to think that he tried to have his way with us."

Konohamaru cackling with evil glee said "The prick will rue the day he tried to kill boss. Konohamaru force 1 move out!"

The three kids then left, missing the proud tears in Naruto's eyes, and the huge sweat drop on Tsunade's head.

Naruto shaking his head hopped out of the bed, noticing his new outfit. He was dressed in a dark purple gi, the obi being light blue. Naruto quirking an eyebrow wondered where this came from.

Shrugging he turned to Tsunade and said "I'm gonna go to home, and read from the library a bit." T

sunade nodding said "Alright, but you're to meet your team at training ground 13 at 8."

Naruto nodding, opened the window and jumped out of it.

Naruto after reading a good amount about the Mokuton, and studying the nature of water, was making his way to training ground 13, ignoring the people around him kissing the ground he walked. He stopped hearing an unearthly scream, come not to far from his new home. Giggling he knew that his future students were activating their pranks and the teme was paying the piper.

Arriving at training ground 13, he blinked spotting Yuago going through sword katas while his new teammates were sparring with each other.

Naruto activating his Sharingan, zoomed in to take in Hitomi and Loki's features. Hitomi was a girl of 14 with long black haired tied into a braid. Her skin was pale, and she had a lovely frame. She was dressed in a black jacket, and black pants. Naruto using his eyes pierced her headband and smiled seeing that she was of the main house.

Turning to look at Loki he sweat dropped as it was like looking at an older Shino. Hell they even had the same coat on. Naruto shaking his head again, walked over and coughed.

Yuago spotting him put her sword away, and said "Good morning Naruto-san. My name is Uzuki Yuago and I am your new sensei. Myself and your teammates already know about each other. All we need to learn about is you."

Naruto hearing this smiled and said "I have a policy. It goes something like you can only learn about someone during a battle. So how about my new teammates go against me, followed by you Sensei."

Yuago nodding agreed to the spars. Naruto walking into the middle of the clearing, let both of his teammates get in a ready stance. He smiling decided to unleash his Super Saiyan form first.

Closing his eyes he said "This is one of my bloodlines, I'll tell you now that it's as powerful as one of the tailed beast."

He then opening his eyes, spread his arms and started to charge up, causing the ground to shake. He was releasing so much energy that he started to float. A transformation started to happen. His flat blonde hair, floated up and spiked turning pitch black. His blue eyes, changed into pink. His entire body gained a hard layer of pure muscle. A golden aura surrounds him, and his new tail, unwraps from his waist and starts to flail about. Naruto ending his charge up, gently set down on the ground.

Looking at his wide eyed teammates, he smiled and said "Behold the mighty power of the Super Saiyan."

He then holding out his left hand said "Bring it."

Hitomi roaring rushed into battle along with Loki. Naruto blocking or deflecting all of their attacks, clenched his right hand and vanished.

Next thing Yuago knew Hitomi and Loki were bouncing around the training ground. Naruto appearing in the air with Hitomi's face in his right hand and Loki's face in his left hand, slammed the two down to the ground, causing the earth to splinter under them.

Naruto flexing his right arm said "Dragon Rush!"

He turning to the wide eyed Yuago said "Alright it's your turn sensei. Don't worry about them, I'll fix them right up after our spar."

Yuago nodding pulled out her sword, noticing how Naruto smiled at this.

Naruto extending his right hand closed his eyes and said "_A lone tree sits upon the hill. It's pedals falling gently upon the ground. Stunning pink blades surround a moonlight lake, as a goddess rises from within. I beseech you scatter my darling. Senbonzakura!_"

Yuago gained wide eyes when from the literal air, billions of sakura petals appeared and swirled around Naruto's body, until it cleared revealing Naruto holding a slightly pink blade, with a notch at the very tip.

Naruto rushing towards Yuago said "Don't let Senbonzakura-hime touch you or you'll be sorry."

Yuago blocking the blade, gasped feeling the many tiny sakura petals cutting her body and slicing into her own sword.

An intense sword battle then began, and soon Yuago was going all out with a very happy smile on her face. Naruto appearing closed his left eye and descended from his super saiyan form.

Panting he said "Alright Yuago-sensei I think I know you well enough now."

Yuago putting up her sword smiled and said "That was an excellent battle Naruto-kun. I feel a great kenjutsu user in you."

Naruto smiling, allowed Senbonzakura to fade away. He walking over to his new teammates, pulsed his hand's green and healed both of his teammates. Shaking his head he then fell flat on his back, as Yuago and his new teammates made their way over to him.

Yuago leaning over him said "Now that we're all friendly, why don't we go get a mission and work on your teamwork."

Naruto smiling said "Deal Yuago-sensei!"

A week later and Naruto was walking towards the academy for the chunin exam selections. He was dressed in a purple gi, with a black obi. On his feet were thick black boots. On his back was Giratina, and she was pulsing with dark demonic power. He was in his super saiyan form, as he had finally gotten used to it, and could now stay in it forever if he wanted to. He arriving at the academy smiled at his teammates ignoring the huge blush on Hitomi's face.

Entering the academy team 11 walked up the stairs ignoring the commotion outside a fake door. Arriving at their destination Naruto smiled at Yuago and said "Don't worry Yuago-sensei team 11 is going to make this world ours."

Yuago smiling at this, ushered the other two forward. Once sure they were gone, she pulled Naruto into a warm hug and said "Don't die Ruto. I don't know what I'd do without you, plus Tsunade-sama would bring you back just to kill you again."

Naruto laughing said "Okay Yuago-chan."

He then entered the room, ignoring all of the killing intent sent as his team. Finding a seat, he leaned on his right, hand smiling as Hitomi and Loki sat down beside him doing the same thing.

A few minutes later, he noticed A grey haired genin talking to duck butt. Focusing his ears he heard duck butt ask "What can you tell me about Senju Naruto, and his team?"

The grey haired boy said "Senju Naruto. Formerly Uzumaki Naruto, was discovered to be the grandson of Senju Tsunade. Was once a member of team seven until you tried to kill him. He's done 120 D-rank missions. 6 C-rank missions, including the elimination of a bandit camp. One solo B-rank, and 2 A-rank missions. Is said to have four very unique, very powerful swords."

The boy's eyes then widened as he said "It says he was entered in the bingo book, becoming the only genin to ever get into said book."

The boy pulling out a black book, flipped a few pages and read "Senju Naruto, aka The Legendary Super Saiyan, The Million man Slayer, The Pink death, Ryujin, The Heavenly Moon piercer, The Dimensional Prince, the Phantom Menace, Rebirth of Uchiha Madara, Nature's guardian, The Angel of Death. His taijutsu skills are listed as A-rank with a killer move named Dragon Rush, capable of turning the human body into jelly. Speed is S-rank, impossible to see coming, and is rumored to be wearing weights. Strength SS-rank, capable of crushing diamonds with his bare hands. Intelligence S-rank, rumored to be able to outthink a Nara, and have an IQ of 250. Genjutsu SSS-rank, rumored to be able to bend reality to his will. Kenjutsu SSS-rank rumored to be able to defeat anyone with just one of his four swords. Ninjutsu SSSS-rank, has been seen destroying entire mountains with a single blast. Is capable of using medical ninjutsu, and is rumored to have the legendary Mokuton. He is listed as a S-rank shinobi with a attack with caution order."

Naruto blinked feeling all eyes turning to look at him.

Naruto smirking said "You keep staring at me like that and I'll show you why I'm called the Dimensional Prince."

All eyes moved away from him. He turning to Hitomi, sweat dropped spotting the hearts in her eyes.

Shaking his head, he ignored everything, until he was shook by Loki who informed them that the exam was over, and that they needed to follow Mitarashi Anko to the forest of death.

Naruto standing up grabbed both Hitomi and Loki and said "We'll be there in a flash!"

Both of his teammates blinked and gasped finding their surroundings being the gate to the forest of death. Anko arriving seconds later blinked wondering how they got there so quickly. Shaking her head she waited for the rest of the genin to arrive and explained the new rules.

Naruto and his team taking a scroll, walked to the gate. Naruto turning to Hitomi and Loki said "The plan is to split up and take down as many teams as we can. No Konoha teams, unless it's Kabuto's or Neji's. We will meet at the tower in three days. Stay in touch through the mental link and radio. If you find yourself in a situation you can't handle alert the other two and we'll take it down together."

Hitomi with a serious face saluted and said "Yes Naruto-kun."

Loki pushing up his shades said "Understood!"

The proctor behind them, then opened the gate and told them to get moving.

All three members of team 11 literally turned into shadows and split up heading in different directions.

Two days later Naruto having just defeated another team, blinked when he heard Hitomi say into the radio "Naruto-kun I need help. It's Orochimaru, and he's attacking Team Seven. Help me."

Naruto hearing this quickly pocketed the scroll he just won, and dashed towards her direction while saying "On my way Hitomi-chan stall the snake teme until I get there."

His response was sinister chuckling. Cursing, he increased his speed, until he arrived.

He got there just as Hitomi was slammed into a tree, knocking her out. He looking around could see Sasuke holding his neck in pain, Sakura trembling in fear, Sai was knocked out, and Loki was barely standing in front of a chuckling Orochimaru.

Naruto appearing in front of Loki with a serious look on his face said "Loki grab Hitomi and eat the Senzu beans. Then the two of you grab team seven at get a safe distance. I'm going to need all of the room I can get if I even hope of defeating this bastard."

Orochimaru chuckling said "Well if it isn't Naruto-kun I was hoping to run across you later and give you a little present, but it seems as you're saving me the time."

Loki having already done what Naruto had told him, hopped into a tree with Sakura in his arms. Hitomi had Sasuke with a clone carrying Sai.

Once they were gone, Naruto closed his eyes and said "Scatter Senbonzakura!"

Orochimaru quirked an eyebrow as millions of Tiny Sakura petals appeared.

Naruto then boosting his power cracked his knuckles and said "Let's do this snake face!"

**Oh and I forgot the Disclaimer so I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z. If i did, Naruto would've been raised by Kushina, Sasuke would've died on the first mission, Sakura wouldn't be so useless, and Jiraiya would've gotten Tsunade. Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom signing out and wishing all of my true believers a good day**


	3. Chapter 3Prince of SaiyansVs Godly King

**Yo it's Ten Jackal of Doom, brining you the 3rd chapter of The Legend of the Super Naruto. In this one we witness why Naruto's called the phantom menance, and the different dimenions prince. We also witness my own kekkai genkai. Phantom release. It's the combination of dark chakra, light chakra, and the distortion powers of Giratina.**

**I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z, or Pokemon, or Bleach. Tell me how you like Giratina's shikai.**

**Chapter 3**

Orochimaru chuckling said "How foolish of you to think that you can challenge me, one of the legendary sannin. Even if you are an S-rank shinobi."

Naruto snorting said "You forget snake face, my grandmother is Senju Tsunade, a member of the legendary sannin, and my grandfather figure is your sensei Sarutobi Hiruzen."

Orochimaru chuckling said "Thank you for reminding me of this. I guess I shouldn't hold back."

Naruto hearing this, blinked and found himself lodged into a tree.

Getting up he said "Well damn."

He then pumping up allowed his chakra to cover him, activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

He cracking his knuckles vanished and an intense fight began.

Naruto punching Orochimaru in the face, doubled over when the man kicked him in the stomach.

He then ducked under a heavy punch from the snake man.

Naruto firing off a concentrated Ki blast, cursed when six trees were cleared, but Orochimaru bent out of the way.

Throwing out a hard fist, he smiled when Orochimaru flew a good distance away.

He then gained wide eyes spotting a huge gust of wind heading his way.

Going through a few handsigns he cried out "**Fire style; Dragon flame bullet jutsu!**"

From his mouth fire shot, that once connected with the wind, made a mighty flame appear.

Naruto flipping over pulled out Giratina and said "_Guardian of the rift. You watch over man kind even though many fear you. Protector of the balance, you walk the line between good and evil perfectly. Youngest of the creation three, you rebelled against your father. Breach the void, hide your face in the shadows. __**Distort Giratina!**_"

A heavy black aura spread out around Naruto and the screech of a monstrous beast could be heard. The aura lifting from Naruto revealed a new form of the boy. His spiky black hair, was now curly, almost like that of a princess. His purple eyes, actually turned blood red finally resembling a true Uchiha Sharingan. His whisker marks vanished and were now replaced by large golden colored pincer like things, that created a black mask over his mouth. His arms lost some of their muscled but gained a leaner look. Golden bars wrapped around each arm, and from the top of his chest to the just above his beltline six thick golden bars. On each of his hands thick red claws appeared. The powerful black aura then became a thick black cloak, and from the back of said cloak six thick black red tipped tentacles appeared. His pants stayed the same, but he gained red shoes. As for Naruto' sword, it was a thick black katana, with a serrated edge. The guard was the traditional three tomoe sharingan, with the three tomoe pointing down. The hilt of said blade, looked exactly like a black chain, with golden jewels embedded in said chain.

Orochimaru's eyes widened when Naruto's voice appeared from all around him.

The voice with a very potent distortion said "_**Are you ready Snake-face! This is the full might of Giratina-hime, my rebel queen.**_"

He then vanished and Orochimaru screamed as a blade tore through his upper body, at least he thought it was his upper body, until his legs started to bleed.

He screamed again feeling Naruto slash his legs. Again his arms started to bleed.

This continued for a while, until Orochimaru opened his mouth wide and another Orochimaru came out.

He smirking said "I see that sword of your allows you to distort reality and attack whatever part of your targets body you want. Interesting."

Naruto staring plainly at the man said "_**You haven't seen anything yet Orochi-teme.**_"

Naruto then lifting his left hand said "_**Mokuton; Wooden Mansion of Distortion jutsu!**_"

Orochimaru's eyes widened when from around him what looked like wooden walls appeared. He deciding to not get caught in this jutsu, cursed when the rest of the mansion formed around him. The wood then turned black and all light left from the mansion, not even the large windows were letting light in.

Orochimaru not for the first time thanking the snakes for his night vision, looked around the mansion and admired the dark black wood, and the high quality of the mansion.

Naruto outside of the mansion, walked over to the wall of said mansion and placed his right hand on the outer wall.

Closing his eyes he said "**Phantom style; Ghostly Undertaking jutsu!**"

Inside of the mansion, Orochimaru gained wide eyes when large intangible hands appeared in the walls, the ceiling and the floor.

A few of them grabbing onto his legs, tried to drag him down into the floor.

He replacing himself with a log, decided to move, to keep the hands from grabbing onto him.

Naruto somehow knowing this said "**Phantom style; Spears of the afterlife jutsu!**"

Orochimaru screamed in pure pain when a thick black spear pierced his body and penetrated his lungs.

He stepping out of himself again, scowled spotting not only the hands, but now spears that would randomly pop out of the floor.

He then going through some handsigns slammed his hands down on the floor.

He cried out "**Summoning Jutsu!**"

A poof of smoke occurred and three large snakes appeared. He snapping his fingers alerted the snakes of their mission.

Naruto sensing the summoning, said "**Phantom style; Unrelenting Blades of incredible darkness jutsu!**"

Orochimaru gained wide eyes when all three of the snakes he just summoned were sliced to tiny pieces by long sharp blades made of darkness.

He cursing, jumped, and screamed in pure agony when one of the blades sliced completely through his arms.

He shedding his skin once again thought "_I can only shed my skin once more today. If I don't find a way out of here this brat could end me._"

He then going underground smirked thinking that he was going to escape.

Naruto sensing him underground , said "**Phantom style; One thousand black sakura petals jutsu!**"

The sakura petals appearing again suddenly turned pitch black, and started to frenzy around Naruto.

Orochimaru underground, was forced above ground, into the storm of black petals.

He replacing himself with a log, thanked Kami that he managed to escape that jutsu and the mansion.

Naruto, dropping the transformation, sheathed Giratina.

Naruto then said "Let's try out Super Saiyan two."

He then started to charge up once more, causing a powerful wind to blow through the forest.

His hair spiked up even more and a single black bang fell over his face. His muscles got bigger and his tail was now flailing behind him. A golden aura was wrapped around him.

Naruto knowing that he didn't have long in this state, or that much energy left cupped his hands going for a very specific attack.

He staring Orochimaru dead in the eyes said "This is one of my most powerful attacks. I'm not going to hold back on it."

Naruto's energy then spiked to an even higher level as lightning started to spark off of his body.

Naruto then said "**Ka**" A purple energy formed in his hands. Naruto pushing even more energy off of his body said "**Me!**" A ball of purple energy could now be seen in his hands. He increasing the volume of his voice said "**Ha!**" He started to be pushed into the ground, and the clouds above were turning black. He then said "**Me!**" The purple energy was now flooding the forest, and Orochimaru had wide disbelieving eyes.

Orochimaru was then launched into the air, by a Naruto clone who had a large smirk on it's face.

He appearing above the forest gained wide eyes when Naruto appeared in front of him.

Naruto then pushing his hands forward cried out "**HA!**"

Orochimaru was then hit with the full might of the Kamehameha wave, and to be honest with you, he was sent flying far away from not only the forest of death, but the village hidden in the leaves.

Naruto powering down gently set down on the forest floor closing his eyes he said "Damn I'm really tired. Hitomi-chan come pick me up, I'll be waiting under the trees."

He then leaned against the nearest tree, knowing that Hitomi was on her way.

Said girl getting Naruto's message, quickly exited the tower heading directly for her team leader and not so secret crush.

Arriving at his location, she quickly picked him up and booked towards the tower.

Once reaching said tower, she entered it the way she had with Loki after dropping team seven off.

Spotting Loki leaning against the wall, she motioned him over.

Loki grabbing Naruto allowed Hitomi to shut the doors.

Hitomi then taking Naruto back, nodded when Loki opened the scrolls.

She wasn't surprised when smoke started pouring out of the scroll.

The smoke cleared to reveal Yuago, looking like she had just woken up from a wonderful dream.

Yuago blinking gained wide eyes spotting her students.

Her eyes widened even more spotting Naruto passed out leaning on Hitomi's shoulder.

She snapping to attention gained a serious face and said "Report."

Hitomi and Loki nodding informed Yuago of what had happened.

Yuago hearing that Naruto had fought Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannin and a notorious traitor, shook her head and quickly escorted the three of them to Tsunade's office in the tower.

Tsunade spotting Naruto, instantly had him on a bed checking him out.

She sighed finding mild chakra exhaustion.

She then turning to Yuago asked for an explanation.

Yuago did, and soon she was telling Sarutobi the same thing.

The man after hearing this sighed and informed them of what the man had did to Sasuke, and what he had told Anko.

Yuago sighing said "This is really bad Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi nodding said "Indeed it is. The best we can hope for is that the Uchiha doesn't give in to the dark power of the curse mark."

Everyone blinked when they heard a slightly hoarse voice say "Even if the teme does give into the evil hickey of doom, I'll be there to put him right back in his place. Super Saiyan style."

All eyes turned to the now awake Naruto, who had a small confident smirk on his face.

Tsunade walking over to him, bonked him on his head causing him to grab it and ask "What the hell?"

Tsunade said "That's for fighting Orochimaru and using the Super Saiyan 2 form."

Naruto blinking asked "How did you know I used the SSj2 form?"

Tsunade smiling sweetly said "For one your entire body is stressed, so much so that your right arm is a hair's away from breaking. The other is that I could feel the power all the way here. So"

Naruto giggling sheepishly said "Well then you should probably know I used Giratina, Senbonzakura, the Mokuton, and the Phantom release."

Tsunade hearing this felt her eyebrow start to twitch as she said "Damn reckless brat. Using two soul slayers, the wood release and those S-rank creepy ass jutsu."

She then bonked him on the back of his head again and said "Baka grandson."

Naruto then said "Oh and I forgot to mention that I used a full power Kamehameha wave, along with Instant Transmission to blast the pedo-snake away."

Tsunade wasn't the only one twitching now. Yuago's hands was slowly moving towards her sword, and Hitomi had her Byakugan activated.

Loki was wisely slowly inching backwards, while Sarutobi was already gone, knowing that Naruto just might be going to meet his maker, with an angry Hyuga, a pissed sword swinging ex anbu and a furious Tsunade.

Naruto as if somehow sensing his impending doom sheepishly laughed and asked "Who said that?"

Tsunade with a oni mask on her face cracked her knuckles and said "Naruto-_chan_!"

Yuago with an aura of death around her pulled out her blade and said "Naruto-_kun_!"

Hitomi also cracking her knuckles said "Naruto-_kun_!"

Naruto somehow summoning a little sign turned it around so the readers could see it.

It read "Mother!"

All three upset females then pounced on Naruto, whose screams were making even Gaara cringe in fear.

**Review or be absorbed by Cell**


	4. Chapter 4 Legendary Super Naruto

**Yo it's Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom here with the 4th installment of Legend of the Super Naruto. In this one we witness Naruto's Legendary Super Saiyan form. We also see the bonds Naruto is making. OH and the Kaio-ken appears, and Susanoo versus Shukaku also Naruto's Susanoo is black and has four arms like Itachi's yet uses four weapons. Oh and all Legendary Super Saiyan forms are insane not because of some emotional trauma from his childhood, but the overflowing power.**

**Chapter 4**

A day later and team eleven could be seen standing with the rest of the gathered genin, Naruto out of his super saiyan state, his blonde hair laying flat on his head.

Naruto was also standing on the other side of Loki, not wanting to be anywhere near Hitomi, nor did he want to be near Yuago, but she was his sensei.

Naruto ignoring Sarutobi's speech, was praying to his mom Asura that he get an easy match because Tsunade had forbid him from using the super saiyan form, or any of his soul slayers.

Hell Yuago had taken away Giratina and had it strapped to her hip.

He following his team up the steps, still not straying to close to Hitomi.

He also took a few steps away from Yuago, and started to lean on the railing thinking.

He then hearing someone be called a looser, snapped out of his thinking.

Looking on the floor, he scowled spotting Hyuga Neji talking down to Hyuga Hinata just because the girl had to kind of a heart.

Naruto smiling said "Oi Hinata-chan why don't you show the fool the mighty power of the Hyuga Princess."

All eyes turned to him except for Hinata who stopped trembling.

Neji with narrowed eyes said "You don't know what you're talking about Senju."

Naruto not liking the way the Hyuga spat out his grandmothers clan name said "I know perfectly well what I'm talking about girly boy. After all I wouldn't have given her half of a super saiyan 2's power if I didn't know what I'm talking about."

Naruto then revealing his left hand that had the face of a snarling great ape on it said "Unlock your hidden potential Hinata-chan, show the boy why the chains of fate will never be able to tie us down. Not you, not me, not Loki, not Hitomi, not sensei, not the Senju , not the old man, not Wave, not Giratina, not the will of fire, not even Ino."

Hinata hearing his little speech, rolled up her sleeves to reveal the tattoo of a pair of teal eyes.

She activating her Byakugan said "Thank you Naruto-kun for reminding me what being a honorary Saiyan means."

She then unleashing her chakra sneered at Neji and said "We never back down."

Hayate seeing this cried out "Begin"

He then jumped back just as the two Hyuga collided.

Neji soon found himself working very hard to keep up with Hinata, who should be a useless weakling.

His eyes widened when she dropped into a familiar stance and cried out "It's over. 8 trigrams; 64 palms."

He quickly tried to counter with his own 64 palms, but ended up failing hard.

Hinata standing over Neji poked him in the middle of his forehead protector and said "I don't believe in fate anymore Neji-nii, because Naruto-kun has shown me that if I believe in myself then nothing will be able to hold me down."

Hayate then called the match in her favor.

Kiba seeing this cheered very loudly, at how his teammate actually won.

Kurenai had the brightest smile on her face as her surrogate little sister had finally gained some confidence.

Shino simply pushed up his glasses.

Naruto on the other hand started cursing like a sailor, the reason why.

He was up against the psychotic jinchuriki of the Ichibi.

He couldn't even use his super saiyan form.

Sighing he said "This is going to be one hell of a battle, with me being banned from using anything beyond my normal state."

Both boys were now standing across from each other, Gaara with an insane smirk on his face, Naruto with an impassive look on his.

Hayate somehow knowing that this fight was going to be epic said "Begin."

As soon as the words left his mouth a wall of sand was launched at Naruto.

Naruto sprinting backwards activated his sharingan.

He was then forced to jump into the air as sand tried to swallow him up.

He flipping in the air quickly went through ten handsigns and cried out "**Fire style; 5 hungry flaming sharks jutsu!**"

He then spat out five sharks made of flames, that attacked the sand, and turned it to glass.

He landing, cursed and replaced himself with a log, when Gaara once again tried to crush him with sand.

Naruto landing on the statue crossed his fingers and cried out "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**"

Twenty identical clones of Naruto appeared and started to try and fight Gaara's sand.

While this was happening Naruto settled into a thinking pose, letting his brain analyze the situation at hand.

He snapping his fingers figured out how to stop the sand.

He going through a few handsigns he cried out "**Water style; Water Shark feeding frenzy jutsu!**"

Everyone gained wide eyes when from the very air, massive water sharks formed, and attacked Gaara and his sand.

Gaara snarling said "Mother craves your blood Senju. I'm going to give it to her."

He then formed a sand dome, and Naruto started to curse loudly at him having that much sand left.

Deciding to try something Naruto said "Hope this doesn't hurt too much. **Kaio-ken**!"

Naruto's body was then covered in a thin aura of red energy.

He then vanished and appearing at the dome, landed a solid punch on it, and everyone's eyes widened when the dome fell apart.

Naruto vanishing again, started to pelt the partially transformed Gaara, making him bounce around. Naruto landing under him cried out "**Masenko!**"

A yellow ball of energy hit Gaara who screamed in pain and hit the floor.

Gaara standing up snarled and said "**Sand coffin!**"

Naruto jumping into the air cursed spotting a ton of sand under him, as he was sure most of that sand should be wet by now.

He landing on the rail, flinched feeling the pain from the Kaio-ken.

Shaking his head, he jumped into the air and cried out "Eat this. **Hellfire zone grenade**!"

From his left hand he fired multiple round balls of energy that surrounded Gaara.

Naruto closing his hand said "BOOM!"

All of the balls exploded and smoke covered the field.

When it cleared it revealed Gaara now in a full smaller version of his demon.

Naruto spotting this cursed at this and said "Ah crap!"

He couldn't say another word, because Gaara launched at him, and he was forced to move or be murdered.

Gaara laughing like a madman said "Yes Senju run like the coward you are, eventually mother will feast on your blood."

Naruto appearing in the air said "Fuck that. **Kaio-ken X2**!"

The red energy appeared again and Naruto launched at Gaara and started to rain blows on the sand covered insomniac.

Naruto punching Gaara in the stomach hard cried out "**Meteor Rush!**"

Gaara colliding with the floor barely managed to make it to his feet.

Naruto landing in front of him, closed one of his eyes as the effects of both Kaio-ken caught up with him.

Gaara healing said "You will prove my existence Senju."

Sand then exploded upwards shocking the people from Suna, and making Naruto curse even louder.

He reaching into his pocket slammed down a seal, that created a purple barrier to keep the others safe.

He opening his eyes sighed spotting Ichibi-no-Shukaku in his full glory, towering over him.

He looking up himself blinked realizing that the top of the tower was gone.

Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and pushed more chakra into his eyes.

Opening them again he knew he had just activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

He then cried out "If you want to bring out that giant sand rat, It's time to test out this ultimate defense of the Uchiha clan. In shades of the great Uchiha Madara Come forth my Shield and Sword. **Susanoo**!"

His chakra exploded and slowly a giant figure started to form.

First a black ribcage formed, followed by four black arms. Then a black neck, followed by four black arms. Finally a black head formed, that had giant red eyes shaped like Naruto's Mangekyou Sharingan. Horns appeared on the head, followed by a black face mask. From the back two huge black wings appeared. What looked like charka skin rushed to cover the skeletal system. Finally the arms spread out and each one gained a weapon. The top one had a sharp sword in it. The top right one had a long spear, the bottom left one had a ax, the last one had a dagger.

Naruto then cracking his neck said "Let's do this."

Shukaku responded by firing multiple air bullets at him.

Naruto twirling the ax, created a spinning shield.

The upper right arm then tossed the spear at Shukaku.

It lodged itself in the bijou's shoulder making it cry out in pain.

Naruto focusing on the spear said "**Blaze release; Burning Implosion!**"

Shukaku screamed in pure pain when the spear sunk into his arms and his entire left arm instantly turned into glass, and didn't fall off.

It growled and rushed towards Naruto.

He spotting this, activated the wings and flew up.

He in the air, used the bottom left arm, and tossed the ax at the bijuu.

It hitting the bijuu in the stomach. He then said "**Blaze style; Flaming hands of the Senju!" **

Shukaku roared in pain when the ax transformed into a flaming fist, and turned his stomach into glass.

Shukaku then sent his left hand at the still flying Naruto.

Naruto landing, stabbed his dagger into the hand and cried out "**Blaze style; Love of the Sun!**"

The bijuu roared when his left hand was turned into glass, and the flames quickly spread to his arm.

The bijuu roared as his stomach, and arms were now glass and could not be used.

Naruto seeing this rushed the bijuu and sliced the head off Shukaku.

This made the bijuu break down and reveal a panting Gaara.

Naruto dismissing his Susanoo, was revealed holding his right arm.

Gaara smirking said "I'm not done yet Senju. **Giant Sand Coffin**!"

Naruto's eyes widened spotting the massive amount of sand heading his way.

He pushing chakra into his eyes cried out "Hell no. **Amaterasu!**"

From his eyes a sea of black flames appear and collide with the sand.

Glass was all that was visible.

Gaara with an insane smirk said "Still not over. **Sand Spear**!"

Naruto cursing knew that he was gonna have to take this attack.

He grunted when the spear hit his right arm, and he heard the already tender bone break.

He spotting the happy smirk on Gaara's face, scowled and said "You just pissed me off you sand covered freak."

Standing to his full height he closed his eyes and put his hands together.

Green energy started exploding from his body, until the entire room was bright lime green.

Naruto pushing more healing chakra into his aura, felt the bone mend and all of his wounds vanish.

Opening his eyes he revealed glowing green orbs.

Naruto ignoring Gaara turned to Tsunade and asked "Can I transform now, since I'm fully healed?"

Tsunade sighing said "Yes but nothing past Super Saiyan Two."

Naruto smirking said "No problems Grandma. It's time everyone witnessed just why I'm called the legendary super saiyan."

He turning back to Gaara missed Loki's shades sliding down his face, Hitomi gaining an atomic blush, Yuago start giggling much like Jiraiya would, and Tsunade repeatedly face palming.

Naruto then started to charge up more, imagining that it was Sasuke, or Gato he was facing.

When he finally got the image of A smug looking Gato standing over Yuago and Hitomi, something inside of him roared.

He roared with it, and instantly a giant storm of black energy appeared.

Naruto's body started to grow, the tower was shaking, hell the entire forest was shaking with Naruto's power.

The energy then cleared and everyone gasped, the females in shock, the males in pure fear.

Towering at 7 feet nine inches missing his shirt, and his pants barely hanging on was a changed Naruto. His blonde hair was now black once again and spiked up something fierce. His body was literally bulging with muscles and everyone understood why Yuago was giggling like Jiraiya. Just one of his hands were as big as two full grown men's skulls. His black tail was gently swaying behind him, and a current of lightning could be rotating around his body.

Naruto smirking said "Now then let me end this pitiful match and claim what is mine."

His black white eyes moving to Yuago smiled wickedly and said "You'd better be ready Yuago-sensei, I plan on making you scream my name to the very heavens."

He then let out a deep, dark, yet powerful laugh, that sent chills down everyone's spine.

Yuago, had blood dripping from her nose, a huge blush spread across her face, and was giggling like a super pervert.

Hitomi hearing this pouted and asked "What about me Legendary Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turning to look at her smirked and said "Of course you're invited my darling little Hyuga follower."

He then turned back to Gaara who was actually trembling in fear.

Naruto vanishing appeared across the floor with Gaara's skull in his hand.

He rearing the hand back slammed Gaara into the wall with all of his might, ignoring when said boy screamed.

Naruto smiling repeated this process four more times, then he tossed Gaara out of the wall, and leveled him with a powerful clothesline.

He grabbing Gaara's arms, pulled the boy to his knee and smashed him in the stomach.

He then smashed Gaara in the stomach twice more before tossing him into the air.

Naruto jumping into the air, slammed his feet into the boy, making a the floor cave in from the sheer force of the attack.

Naruto moving off of Gaara, picked him up by his foot, and smirking slammed the boy against the floor on both sides ignoring the sound of bones breaking and the blood pooling around him.

He tossing Gaara into the air, waited until Gaara's stomach was directly in front of him, and then punched him directly in the stomach with all of his might.

Gaara was launched back into the wall and the tower shook from the power behind the punch.

Naruto smiling started to cackle with insane glee.

He then brining green energy balls into his hands said "Don't me you're done. **Eraser cannon volley**!"

He then started tossing the energy balls into Gaara making the boy scream in pain.

Naruto rearing back with the last attack smirked and said "Die **Revenge Cannon**!"

A huge green ball of energy was sent flying towards the wall and Gaara.

When it hit, everyone had to turn away from how bright the attack was.

When it died down.

Naruto could be seen there with his arms crossed and a dark smirk on his face.

Gaara on the other hand was on the floor not moving his body except the steady breathing associated with breathing.

Hayate with shaking hands cried out "Winner Senju Naruto."

Naruto laughing floated up, and landed beside Yuago, who glomped him and started to rub her body against his.

Naruto smirked at this, when Tsunade hit on the back of his head, making him collide with the floor.

He getting back up was now glaring at Tsunade, who was glaring right back.

Naruto asked "You wanna go Grandma?"

Tsunade with flames in her eyes said "Bring brat!"

The two of them were then butting heads, not even noticing everyone else sweat dropping.

Hell Sarutobi was slamming his head into the railing as hard as he could mumbling "Stupid Senju pride."

Both were then hit on the back of the head and a angrily glaring Shizune was revealed to be the culprit.

She then said "Both of you behave or neither of you will be allowed to gamble until Jiraiya reaches the village."

Naruto hearing this was instantly returned to normal, and was giving Shizune the puppy dog eyes, his being more effecting as somehow he now had dog ears on his head.

He with a trembling lip said "But Shizune-hime, Baa-chan started it."

Shizune turning her head was trying to ignore the ultra adorable Naruto, but Naruto broke through her wall when he whimpered slightly.

Shizune hearing the whimper glomped Naruto and said "Don't worry Naruto-kun. I'll punish the big meanie and clear your good name. You're such a good boy."

Naruto kept the puppy dog look on his face, but almost everyone could see the victorious glint in his eyes.

Tsunade face palming mumbled "He's way to good at that. If my Baa-chan was here to see him do that, she'd be eternally proud that someone finally learned her technique."

Sarutobi on the other hand was pale and trembling as he had seen that jutsu only one time before and that's how he ended up naming his son Asuma.

Mito Uzumaki-Senju was infamous for that look.

Sarutobi started praying to every god he knew that Naruto never used that jutsu on him.

Naruto then releasing the jutsu, walked beside Loki and watched the rest of the matches, knowing that none of them was going to be good as his was.

He was right, hell the only matches that really interested him was when Loki battled Kiba and Hitomi went against the puppet user.

In the end all of team eleven made it through the exam, along with two members of team eight, one member of team seven, one member of team ten, one member of team nine, the fan user from suna, and a sound genin.

All of the genin were called to the flour to get their parings.

Naruto smiled when he was placed against Lee.

Hitomi smiled as she was paired against Hinata.

Loki was facing Shikamaru, Sasuke was facing Temari and Shino versus Dosu.

He was happy that his match was first.

So he got to see the rest of the matches, and see Loki versus Shikamaru.

Shaking his head he heard that they had a month for training.

Smiling he turned to Tsunade and said "Oi Grandma it's time to enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It's time for the two of to get stronger. You strong enough to activate your own zanpakto, me to unlock the heavenly Mangekyou Sharingan and maybe the bankai for my swords."

Tsunade nodding turned to Shizune and said "You're in control until we return. Make sure to check each of the loser, and remember that we love you very much. Also don't forget to feed Ton-Ton."

Shizune nodding blinked when both Senju vanished.

Appearing in the Chamber, Naruto blinked spotting all four of his mothers along with Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Izuna Uchiha, Mito Uzumaki-Senju and Minato Namikaze.

Madara walking over to him said "Young man it's time you got serious with your training. We're unlocking your Angelic Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and pushing you to unlock and master all super saiyan forms, including the Super Saiyan God Form."

Kushina giggling said "I'm going to push you so hard that you'll be making chains from thin air, and slapping people with them."

Hashirama smiling said "We're going to work on your Mokuton jutsu and your healing ability."

Tobirama with a serious look on his face said "We'll be working on your water affinity until you're able to do what I could."

Izuna laughing said "I'm going to help you with your fire release jutsu."

Mito giggling said "We're going to be working on your seals, along with perfecting my infamous puppy dog jutsu that you have adapted."

Minato laughing said "My son it's time for you to learn the rasengan and the Hirashin. I myself will be teaching you them, and hopefully you'll be the one that completes the rasengan. Maybe you'll even evolve the Hirashin."

Asura giggling said "We'll be working on your Yin-Yang release and your Hyoton."

Kira said "We'll be working on your Ranton, your genjutsu, and siren abilities."

Asura then said "Both of us will be working on unleashing your other forms. It's probably going to be the last thing we do as it's going to be very painful."

Naruto blanching turned to Tsunade who had a wicked smirk on her face as she said "I'll also be teaching you my monstrous strength and applying my Genesis Seal on you."

Naruto was now was white as Orochimaru.

Mito then smiling sweetly also said "Myself and Kushina will also be helping you with your control over your purified Kyuubi Chakra."

Naruto wanted to cry, but then Madara said "Myself and Izuna will be working on your Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Kamui, Izanagi, Izanami, and your own special Mangekyou Sharingan technique."

Naruto then dropped to the floor and started to cry at how much pain he was in for.


End file.
